custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tetracon/The Tridian Epidemic
This is the story that i have created so far. i made it on my ipod, so there are gonna be alot of grammar, spelling, and plot errors... so if you see any, have any suggestions, comments or questions, just tell me here. it is not done yet of course, i just want to back up my story just in case something happens. :p enjoy! The Tridian Epidemic Tridian is an archipelago near the bottom of the matoran universe. It was once a single island, but techtonic plates ripped it in three pieces that the craatorans named Sedra, Zedra, and Xedra, all of which are pronounced the same. Today, the three islands are linked at a center point, called the colliseum, by a chute system similar to those seen in metru Nui. The colliseum is a deadly place now. There are contestants that fight to the death on a daily basis. Many millions of lives have been lost here. The colliseum has a climate control system as well as gravity, weather, geography, and time control systems. Directly across from Tridian lies an island called Craatan. The island of craatan is inhabited by beings similar to matoran by shape, but are as tall as a toa on average and are much smarter and stronger than a matoran. Craatoran have naturally adapted to the conditions of he island, giving them armor made of a substance that eerily resembels protosteel. Their armor is lightweight, but is extremely tough. The eerienss comes in to play when the truth appears: many of the creatures of craatan are immensly powerful. And most of them have claws that are a minimum of five times stronger and harder than protosteel. Craatan, like metru nui, is broken up into six regions. Each region has agreed on a representing color. All inhabitants must have armor of the same color as their region. The wealthiest and most intelligent is the studying region, called craa-gahna. Craa-gahnians make medicines and purify substances for the entire island, being the smartest, this region has created computers and other complex machinery. Craa-gahnians are very well known for their schools and their work ethics. Their color is blue. The craatoran living in craa-tahna are red. As the forgers of the island, Craa-tahnians produce substances, armors, masks, and tools for the entire island to use. This region was the first to be able to synthesize massive amounts of energized protodermis. By heating protodermis to its boiling point and then sending a massive electric current through it, they had effectively forced the protodermis into a temporarily energized state. Craa-tahnians named the synthetic substance ECHidermis for Electricly Charged and Heated protodermis. A craa-tahnian named exinox created technetidermis by mixing billions of tiny sheets of graphine into ECHidermis, then pouring the mixture into moulds and finially supercooling the mixture. The green inhabitants of craa-lehna are the tough, thin, agile, and stealthy. Making a living by growing and hunting food for the entire island, Craa-lehna is famous for its hunting as well as its annual survival of the fittest contests. Six voulnteering craa-lehnians are put into an isolated island and they must survive for two weeks. The more that survive, the more resources each contestant gains at the end of the two weeks. But on this isolated island lives the most dangerous creatures on all of craatan. All the creatures have claws at least a foot long and could cut through protosteel as if it were paper. The inhabitants of craa-pohna are brown. Famous for their mastery of structural analysis, building, and carving. The ability to instantly calculate the structure of anything makes craa-pohnians cunning hunters, using analysis to easily find a creature's weak spot. Also have a keen understanding of mechanical functions, Making them more than capable of building complex vehicles and transportation devices. Craa-kohna is the region of the soldiers. Equipted with top-of-the-line tools, armor, masks, and technology. The tools, armor, and weapons are crafted from the most durable synthetic materials on all of craatan. The technology is purchased at a high price, for it is fresh from the minds of the scholars in craa-gahna. Technetidermis is the main synthetic substance purchased by craa-kohna. It is very easy to make and it is considered the ultimate substance. It makes armor, masks, kanoka disks, rhotuka spinners, zamor spheres, and simple and mechanical tools that are nearly ten times tougher than protosteel. Craa-kohna depends on this substance to sustain its soldiers in combat. Most of the craa-kohnians are enlisted in the army, but there are still some who do not become basic soldiers. They are hired as spies, assassins, bomb squads, elite teams, or even executionists. The dark grey craa-onhnians are the poorest inhabitants on craatan. As the miners and builders on the island, they often sell their labor to the other regions of the island for food, tools or money. Being the strongest craatoran on the island, craa-onhians much bigger than the rest, naturally forming tougher armor than any other craatoran. Craa-ohnians can see in total darkness and are not blinded by sunlight, making them capable of doing surface work like farming and building. Although craa-ohnians are extremely smart, they choose to slur their speech and mispronounce words. This action is a defencive act, making themselves appear stupid and dominable to make the island underestimate them. When the time comes, they may choose to rebel against their rulers. The island is run by five elected craatoran, and they live in the great temple, which is also the religous center and the collesium. In a time before time, the great spirit mata nui created the matoran universe. It is composed of many islands, and amongst these islands is an island called craatan. Craatan is the island that is located farthest from metru nui, but is easily twice as industrial. With sophisticated equiptment and machines, the inhabitants, called craatran, have been able to explore much of the matoran universe using satelite technology. The blue region of craa-gahna learned how to build and launch satelites into their planet's orbit. On this satelite building team was a young craatoran named souixnox. He was an ingenious builder and thinker. He understood computers and was fascinated with physics, which they call force study. He is well known to venture across craatan trying to learn other region's lifestyles. In the sweltering, industrious region of craa-tahna, lies the incredible story of the breakthrough of technetidermis. Exinox is the creator of both ECHidermis and technetidermis. Both are necessary for craa-kohna's prosperity. Exinox is a creative craa-tahnian who wants craatan to be a wealthy, happy island. He realizes that his dream may never come true, as the island is the home of the nastiest creatures and the craatoran can be easily swayed by greed. Exinox is roumored to have been from craa-gahna because of kis knowlege and his intrest to learn. He studied chemistry, known as composition studies. His study and experiments had helped him create technetidermis. Exinox was studying in his dwelling when he heard a knock at his door. He answered the call to find souixnox waiting outside. "why have you come to tahna?" asked exinox, "arent you supposed to be busy studying?" "i am, but i thought i might need some help with an experiment," souixnox replied. "what is this experiment?" "there is a request from craa-pohna that we try to permanantly energize ECHidermis, in an attempt to create a powerful fuel source for some vehicles and machinery." "ECHidermis stays energized for a good long time already... But I dont think it would be too difficult to permanantly charged. Plus, im not sure how stable the stuff would be. "we need to try, exinox. You know they wont leave you alone until you give them an approved fail report, dont you?" "i do... Fine. Lets go to the lab," said exinox. ",dont worry, i have some ideas" replied souixnox reassuringly. The two craatoran walked to the ECHidermis plant's laboratory, theorizing possible answers for their requests. The lab only brought reality crashing down on them. Nothing worked. Their theories were shattered along with their hopes of success. They were both fuming of their failure when an idea hit exinox. Turns out they were thinking too hard. "ECHidermis is charged... That means it will be attracted to its opposite!" exinox declared. He took two demonstration samples, and charged one. Then on the uncharged sample, he swapped the negative current with the positive current, and positively charging the sample, making the silver lighten in color. He then mixed the samples together. They both watched as the negative and the positive samples merged almost instantly, bursting into a light that burned their eyes with its intensity. The light soon dimmed down, and the duo tested the new substance. It seemed to be much more stable, for it now had a neutral charge. It also seemed to glow silver, more proof that is was stronger. All the tests comparing the old ECHidermis to the new substance showed that the new substance was more powerful. It also showed that the new substance was identical to natural energized protodermis. The new substance was brilliant. They put the sample they created into a jar. The substance shone like a hundred lightstones. With this new substance's properties matching energized protodermis, they named abbreviated the artifical substance to EPR. Synthetic energized protodermis. They immediately created many new devices with EPR being so easy to make. They created a light tube, a glowstone replacement made with a glass tube filled with EPR which was sheathed in a metal tube. The simple gizmo they made was popular, but was only a simple one of the many new possibly infinately complex applications for EPR. Souixnox and exinox immediately mass produced the substance. The team was performing a purity test over a vat of EPR, when chaos broke loose. The ground shook like a bowl of jelly. The tremor disintegrated walls, machinery, and even scrambling craatoran. It seemed to last forever, but even the first tremor was too much for the carefully balanced exinox and souixnox, who immediately fell into the vat of EPR. (whats going on? Where am i? I felt the ground shake and i fell into the EPR i was testing and... Oh... Im in the EPR now... I dont think that has to be bad though. It is a chance for the island to learn what happens on contact. They will get the benefit of seeing the effects EPR has on craatoran. Even if i am killed, at least they know to not touch the substance. This is weird. I can see my reflection... Wait... What is that!? That isnt me! It mimics my movements! But it doesnt look like me!) souixnox's knees popped loudly and painfully. (owch! Why is this happening? Who was mimicing me? Why did this happen? Why me? How does the EPR do-) souixnox's ribcage shifted rapidly as he felt his armor dissolve. His lungs filled with the liquid substance, and he passed out. (what is going on? Where am i? Im definately in the EPR right now, i know that, but why couldnt it have been someone else? I dont want to find out what this stuff does to a craatoran! Im scared!) exinox's blood felt like molten lava coursing through him. exinox's neck then popped and he passed out as the liquid seeped into his mouth. His eyes flew open. He remembered falling into the substance. He knew he was alive, but that was all he remembered. He could move freely. He could no longer see his mimic. He looked around and saw nothing other than silver. He swam around and he felt something brush his leg. He became terrified and swam up. He was suddenly and violently ejected from the pool. He came around to consisousness. He saw a shadowy figure that mimiced him. He remembered falling into the liquid substance. He remembered his neck popping and his blood boiling. He remembered he needed to get the coordinates for mahari nui from glacius. He didnt know why, but he knew he needed them. He never remembered the shadowy figure though. He swam toward the figure. It jumped away and taunted him, making him furious. He swam after the shadow and lunged for it, brushing past its arm. Then it morphed into a white humanoid form. (there you are glacius) he sneered to himself. It seemed frightened and it swam up. (oh no you dont! This is the last time you escape me!) He swam up to glacius and grabbed him, flinging him out of the pool. (Ill get them from you, glacius. I will get them.) and he jumped out of the pool. (and you better make this easy.) Glacius was airborne. He tried to reorient himself, but he still landed on his head. He groaned as he got up slowly, trying to examine his environment. The vat EPR was the only thing in the room that was not destroyed in the earthquake. "Stupid glacius, you are supposed to land on your feet." Glacius jumped, "who are you and how do you know me?" The shadowy figure responded, "i am eclipse. I have known you for a very long time. And i know you have something that i want. So give them to me." Glacius seemed bored as he turned around saying, "i dont have anything you want eclipse, so go away." "Lies, glacius. You have the coordinates for mahari nui. I know you do. Now give them to me." Glacius spun around yelling, "i dont know what a mahari nui is! i definately dont know where one is ether!" Eclipse slinked up to glacius and repeated, "give me the coordinates!" "i dont have any!" Eclipse uppercuted glacius's chin, throwing him into the air. "having second thoughts about keeping secrets, glacius?" "im not keeping secrets! I dont know what you are talking about!" eclipse kicked glacius in the face. glacius picked himself up and walked over to eclipse. "ready to tell me where to find mahari nui, glacius?" eclipse taunted. Glacius glared into eclipse's eyes, and replied, "no, but ill show you where your face will meet my fist!" with that, glacius buried his knuckles into eclipse's cheek, knocking him down. "you are about as smart as a colony drone," grumbled eclipse as he got back to his feet. "which is probably why you forgot the coordinates!" eclipse darted toward glacius, drop kicking him as he passed. "i dont have coordinates!" glacius stammered as he stood up once again and took off running. "where do you think you are going?" Eclipse asked as he snatched glacius up and threw him at the floor. Glacius tried to pick himself up again, but eclipse kicked him over. "you arent going anywhere glacius," eclipse fumed, "not until you give me the coordinates." "i dont have them!" glacius bellowed. "you insubordinate fool." eclipse shook his head then kicked glacius in the face. Glacius tried to stand up again, but eclipse stomped on his gut before he could move. Eclipse punched glacius's face numerous times, then he jumped up and smashed glacius's face to pieces with his knees. Glacius groaned as eclipse delivered a punch to glacius's now exposed temple, knocking him out cold. Eclipse fumbled through glacius's smashed head until he found a small memory chip. (this has to be where the coordinates are) he thought. He plugged the chip into a wrecked computer and searched glacius's memory. "here they are!" eclipse mumbled to himself. He transferred the coordinates to his memory chip and walked back to glacius, placing the memory chip back where he found it. After a few minutes of fixing himself up and building some simple tools and weapons out of the rubble, eclipse abandoned what was left of the factory. Glacius came around and eventually sat up. Pain swam through his broken head as he tried to figure out where he was and why he was beaten by eclipse. His focus slowly swam together and he became aware of his surroundings. He was in a well lit room, and the EPR pool was making the brilliant light. He filled a glass tube with EPR and sheathed the glass into a metal tube. He felt some deja-vu while doing this, but quickly shrugged it off. He looked around the rubble in the room and found another jar, this one was larger than the first, and filled it with EPR as well. Glacius managed to find a small backpack, which he placed the samples of EPR into. He wandered around the ruin he was in and then he heard a noise. He heard it again, and he recognized the noise as shuffling feet of something. He quickly searched his surroundings and found a slightly damaged medium-length sword and a sturdy pipe. Glacius stuffed the blade into his pack and he then brandished the pipe. He stood ready to attack or defend and he waited. After awhile he assumed whatever was shuffling had left and he looked for some more tools. He dug around the rubble and found a cutting torch and some fuel. "oh yes... This will do me much good," glacius said to himself as he stuffed the fuel canisters and the torch into his pack. He was about to leave the ruins when something started beeping. Glacius whirred around, pipe in hand, when he saw a small computer screen glowing softly. He walked up to it and picked it up to examine it. "its a satelite control screen," glacius mumbled to himself. The satelite that was in orbit sends images of the planet to this device. Glacius swapped the all-knowing computer with the torch. He wanted to get outside of the room. He walked to a wall and cut through it with the torch. Glacius had his first look outside of the room. The entire city was a ruin. Not a single building stood tall. Fires in the distance were the only light visible in the night and light smoke that cloaked the island. The smoke seared glacius's still smashed face, making him decide that he should make a temporary shelter to sleep in. He found a large sheet of metal, which he threw over a ditch to serve as a roof. Glacius crawled into the temporary shelter, face still burning. Sleep eventually seeped into glacius and faded the world around him. Eclipse was carrying a a simple sword as he wandered around the ruined city. He wanted a vehicle. Something that could go fast. Something in the back of his mind told him that he should travel to mahari nui. He still needed a vehicle though. He didnt know how to make one, but he thought about finding one. Eclipse noticed that there were occasional airships flying overhead. He liked the freedom of flying. He followed one and watched it land. He noticed cargo comming off of it. (those arent native airships) eclipse thought. (I have to get it before it flies away.) eclipse ran to the airship and jump/rolled inside of it in the nick of time. The door shut right after he landed inside. Eclipse stood up and walked around. The airship was as big as a hangar, no it was a hangar. Admiring the selection of his possible escape vehicles, He continued browsing for a little bit until he heard a noise. It was completely mechanical. He spun around to see a seemingly headless two-legged sentry drone. He walked toward it, the drone turned and locked onto him. Eclipse froze as the drone approached him. The drone raked eclipse with a sheet of laser light. Eclipse drew his sword. The drone shrieked and something on its holhoulder opened up. An alarm started blaring, making eclipse jump. He stared at the drone and fearfully watched as a multiple-barreled turret rose out of the drone's shoulder. The weapon locked onto eclipse's forehead. It charged its weapon, still aimed at him. Then, eclipse jumped over the drone, just as a beam of energy blazed out of the drone. Eclipse spun around and cleaved the drone cleanly in half with his sword. The halves sputtered for a second, then fell to the floor in a heap. A second alarm sounded, this one more meanacing than the first. "CAUTION: HOSTILE ON BOARD" said an automated voice. Eclipse shrunk, well aware that he was the hostile on board. Over the automated voice and the ruckas of the disonant alarms blaring, eclipse heard the whirring of a motor. He turned in the direction of the sound, fearing the worst, only to see a small robot, shaped like a mushroom cap and about a foot in diameter, roll up to his foot. (why, isnt that cute) Eclipse thought, staring at the robot. He almost started daydreaming when the robot sprung up to be two feet tall and bristling with weapons. It had a pipe-shaped body as well as matching pipe-shaped arms and legs. It carried a cannon of some sort, it certainly wasnt attached to the drone. The drone shot a red-dot targeting laser at eclipse's forehead. Eclipse was tired of things aiming at him. He then grew furious that all these inconviences kept him away from mahari nui. Eclipse slashed the head off the robot, it sputtered on the ground as eclipse picked it former body clean of its ammo and weapons. He picked an escape vehicle and piled the weapons into it. Then he remembered the cargo on this giant airship he was in. He needed supplies. Food and certainly a fluid of some kind. Water was expensive and rare in craatan because it was so difficult to extract from protodermis. It was considered a fine luxury. Eclipse needed the supplies. He brandished the sword that killed the robots and set off in search of the supplies. He didnt take two steps before being assulted by another caphead pipebot. He chopped it up before it popped open. He ran into a large hallway, doors lining both walls. He went up to the first door and kicked it in. A group of extremely short craatoran were huddled in a corner, quaking with fear. Eclipse was stunned. He did not expect this at all. He then thought that this was not a cargo carrying ship, but it was an exploration vehicle. He was ashamed of barging in, but still needed the supplies. "i am terribly sorry for breaking in like this, im not going to hurt you, i just needed a vehicle and these drones attacked me," eclipse managed to say before fear flooded him. A meanacingly mechanical voice that tried to sound soothing slowly said to eclipse, "drones like this?" eclipse's pupils shrank to pinpricks as the three little craatorans split in half verticaly and weapon cannons poured out. Eclipse was terrified of his surroundings and then he felt a cool rush of what felt like coolant run through his bloodstream. Time slowed, images cleared but they changed hues, eclipse's senses sharpened , but his hearing faded to a dull, deep echo, his heart pounding in his ears. Eclipse swung his sword, shearing all three little drones simotaneously in half, then he turned and fled. He made a wrong turn when he got back into the hallway. He ran to the end of the hallway, in what seemed to him to be in slow-motion. Five more headless drones assaulted him in the hall. Eclipse skewered the first and second drones through the chest, then threw them off his sword at the third drone, knocking it out of the way of his sword which diagonally sliced through the torso of the fourth and fifth drones. They all heaped up behind eclipse as he ran through them. He warmed up as he returned to a normal state and he calmed down. He was in front of a vault. He looked at the metal door and stabbed it with his sword. The sword pierced it like it was tinfoil. He cleaved a hole in the door and found the supply bay. Eclipse inspected the high-tech crates, they opened up at the push of a button. The top and both sides of the crate hissed softly as the motors opened the crate electronicly. Inside the crate was a stockpile of weapons, ammo, self-repair equiptment, some bundles of various fabrics, some bundles of carious types of gear, food, water, and more. Eclipse victoriously found the treasure he came for. He pushed the button to close the crate and heaved it on his shoulder. It was rather light for all the things it had in it. He was about to leave when he turned around and grabbed one more crate, just because they were so light. He peeked out of the room. The very next moment, he was making a mad dash down the hallway as a pack of various drones hilariously chased him into the hangar. Eclipse quickly found a storage compartment on his ship for the supply crates, stuffed them in and closed the compartment. The drones were gaining. He sealed himself into the cockpit and powered the vehicle up. The drones were practicially on top of him. He put the vehicle into takeoff mode and he was moving. Faster and faster. Eclipse was estatic he made it! He was so relieved, that he forgot he was headded straight for a wall. Eclipse paniced. He fumbled with the controls when he grabbed the joystick and pressed a button with his thumb. A rocket flew out of eclipse's vehicle, blowing the wall to pieces. The bright sunlight was never so inviting to eclipse. Out through the hole, eclipse put his vehicle into cruise mode. He relaxed, letting a deep sigh of relief. Then something caught his eye. There were drones attached to eclipse's vehicle! He almost paniced again, but he remembered the cannon he picked off of the caphead pipebot. Lacing his feet onto the cockpit seat, eclipse readied the cannon, and opened the cockpit shield. He poked his head up and saw the buggardly drone picking at the ship with a small saw. Eclipse whipped the cannon up and blew the whimpering bastard off his ship. He saw two more and blasted them to kingdom come to meet their friend. He didnt see any other drones, but was expecting more on the underside of the cruiser. He saw a very small island in the middle of an ocean of protodermis. He decided to land on it to clean off the remaining drones. The vehicle landed ever so smoothly on the isolated island. The island was about a mile wide and had small brush and trees growing on its edge that seemed to spill into the center of the island. Eclipse exited the cockpit and checked the underside of the cruiser. A single drone was stuck on some part of the ship and was squirming to get loose. Eclipse blasted the drone's cap-head off with his cannon. He looked at what the drone was stuck on. It seemed like a silver piece of gum. Eclipse picked the blob off of his cruiser, threw it on the ground and blasted it numerous times with the cannon and sliced the sorry remains of it up with his sword. "ahhhhh..." eclipse sighed to himself. He was so glad to be out of the horrendus mechanical nightmare. He went up to his cruiser, smiling to himself, as he opened up the cargo compartment. Out slide two crates of glorious supplies. Worth more than any treasure in the world. Eclipse excitedly opens the first crate. The heartwarming hiss as it opens and exposes its contents. He carefully picks the crate's contents appart, memorizing the order that everything must go into the crate to packed away so cleanly. First item eclipse inspects is a survival weapon. Its a sleek silver-black color and has strange windows on the side of it. He aims it at a tree and shoots the weapon once. A quick but quiet burst of sound exits the blaster as a green laser streaks out. The laser burns a clean hole through the tree. Eclipse nods approvingly as he sets his new favorite drone-blasting toy on the ground. The next item is a rolled-up piece of fabric in a tube. Eclipse sees that this is a sleeping bag, and sets it next to the blaster. Eclipse reaches into the crate to pull out a metal box with rounded corners and a small button on its center. Eclipse presses the button and the box opens up semi-slowly. There are pictures on the openings on the box. The pictures are of different styles of portable shelters. One is for a winter shelter, another is for a summer shelter. The other two are indicated by elemental symbols. One has the symbol for water, the other a symbol for earth. Eclipse presses the button for water, but nothing happens. He shrugs and picks the summer shelter. The box opens up numerous times and small metal rods open up and form the boundaries for the shelter. After ten seconds of clicking and shuffling, the shelter has a hinged door and windows. Eclipse is impressed. He carries the supply crates inside the shelter and he is cooled by the air conditioner. Eclipse knows how good he has things. He is very proud as the sun sets. He finds the sleeping bag and opens it up, crawls inside, and falls asleep smiling to himself, thinking (its gonna be tough, but i think things will end up alright.) Glacius heard a loud crash followed by a scream of terror that made him jump himself awake. His face did not burn as bad as it did before and the sun was rising. Glacius crawled out of his makeshift shelter. He whipped out the pipe and carried it like a deadly blade. He listened for another noise. He heard panting and another scream. He darted toward the direction of the terrifying sound. He saw a large transport vehicle with small pipe-shaped robots carrying supplies out of it. Glacius swapped his pipe out for the sword in his backpack, then ran toward the pipebot. He the pipebot saw him and cried a pircing shreik, unlike the one that woke him. Glacius continued to move toward the pipebot and beheaded it. Glacius looked for the crying craatoran, scanning every piece of rubble for movement. He saw a craa-lehnian girl backing away from a headless drone. Glacius snuck up and skewered the drone. The craa-lehnian must have been in shock, because she didnt move. Glacius gave her a very questioning look, and she noticed this, explaining by pointing behind him with her eyes. Glacius turned around and he saw a monster. A ten-foot-tall mechanical insect hovered over glacius. Glacius did not fear it, nor panic. He simply glared at it. Glared into its cold, empty eyes. The creature backed away slowly as it steadied its many cannons at glacius. He turned to the green-armored girl. "run!" glacius shouted to her as he dashed at the giant bug. She fled, but watched as the brave white armored glacius fended the creature off, dashing left and right and jumping around to avoid its cannon shots. Glacius launched himself into the air, landing on top of the mechanical beast, clinging to its abdomen. It tried to shoot him, shake him, and even tried to scrape glacius off, but it failed to remove the warrior from its back. Glacius acted quick, jumping into the air, sword in hand, gravity pulled him back down onto the robot insect, and glacius thrust down, skewering its midsection with his sword. Glacius jumped into the air a final time, as the machine buckled under his feet, swinging his sword down, glacius chopped the robot's head in half as he hit the ground. The craa-lehnian girl clapped for him in awe. "wow, i have never seen a craa-kohnian soldier fight so bravely," she said to glacius as she approached him. Glacius's mind was still calculating and running overclocked, but that didnt stop his curiosity. "what was that? Who sent it? What happened to craatan?" glacius was unaware that he was assaulting the green girl with questions, then she shut him up with a hug. He looked at her and she let go of him, blushing. "ok, so what is going on with craatan?" glacius asked. "well," she started, " there was an earthquake a thousand years ago that crumbled the city. The craa-onhian workforce rebuilt the city in a single week. The whole island was locked down, searching for two ingenious researchers named souixnox and exinox. They synthesized energized protodermis perfectly, the leaders wanted to award them for the discovery, but they were never found. The craa-kohnian represenative blamed craa-onhna for murdering the researchers. The craa-onhians revolted against craa-kohna, wreaking havoc on the entire city. The white army was dispatched, costing thousands of lives. Eventually craa-kohna developed robotic soldiers to avoid losing more lives. The robots were sent to destroy the entire city. Then, a thousand years later, craa-onhnians allied wit craa-kohnians and redesigned the mechanized vehicles and stocked them with supplies to help aid the surviving craa-kohnians and craa-onhnians." her eyes were full of fear. "and kill off anyone that wasnt from ether of the two regions." Glacius was in shock. Such horrible things happened to the island. And then he realized he had been stewing in the energized protodermis for a thousand years. He shivered at the thought. He needed to konw something else. "what is your name?" he asked her. "Im leena," she smiled slyly and winked at glacius, who felt a rush through his body. "im glacius," he said. (what is that supposed to mean? Is she... Flirting??? Is she crazy???) he thought, feeling awkward. "how have you been surviving, leena?" "ive been a bad girl." she said, giggling, "ive been crashing the drones cargo ships and i stole their supplies. Really nice stuff in those crates." glacius nodded approvingly. "do you have a shelter?" he asked. Leena nodded. "wanna see where i set up?" glacius smiled and nodded. "come on!" she yelled. Glacius followed her obediently. They walked over the city rubble for hours, talking about whatever was on their minds. "wait here," she commanded. Glacius listened, remaining there until something caught his eye. "hello, whats this?" he said to himself when he saw a long, undamaged metal box in the rubble. He fished the box out of the junk, and he set the box on the ground. Opening the box, his eyes gleamed. Inside the box was a nice, tough and lightweight sword and its sheath, as well as a lovely hand cannon; a very rare and extremely powerful handheld blaster. He tied the sheathed sword around his hip and put the hand cannon in his pack. Leena called him inside. Glacius ran inside the shelter. Glacius was impressed with leena. She had at least fifty supply crates carefully stacked into a corner. He looked around and wondered how she built the shelter. He had to ask. "how did you get such a nice shelter?" he asked. She pointed to a supply crate. Glacius was stunned. Anything could live in luxury if they got ahold of a single supply crate. Glacius saw the sun setting, he turned to leave the shelter when leena cooed "where do you think you are going, sweetie?" she smiled at him as she pinned him to the wall. "i wouldnt want my hero getting hurt outside," she kissed glacius. (what is she doing??? She is crazy!) glacius thought. She kissed him again. (well... I guess i could be completely alone.) glacius thought as he hugged leena back. Eclipse woke up on his face on the other side of his shelter. He tried getting up, but he was really stiff for some reason. Then it hit him. He was frozen. He bent his elbows to break the ice off. Eclipse broke more ice as he got up and opened the door. A dense fog formed in the shelter. Eclipse walked through the door into the outdoors. His body steamed in the heat. The temprature was dangerously extreme. More extreme than anything else in the natural world. He ran back inside the shelter before the heat melted his armor. (how did it get so hot here?) eclipse thought. He decided he would go through the rest of his supplies while he was stuck inside. He opened the crate he had started to dig through the day before. Eclipse set aside the survival weapon and the sleeping bag. He dove into the crate, carefully jpulling out a strange looking mouthpiece. He inspected it, experimentally putting the thing up to his face. He took a deep breath through it and he gasped. He couldnt breathe at all. He ripped the thing from his face, taking a huge breath to compensate for the lack of air. Something in the back of his mind told him that it would work better underwater. He suddenly worshipped the artificial gills. He carefully placed it next to the survival weapon. Eclipse continued searching the crate, finding a compact set of adaptive armor, a miniature water extractor with a resealable container attached, a compact energy sword, a rechargeable handheld heater, a backpack, a portable force sheild a self-repair kit, and high-tech military goggles, with thermalgraphic, x-ray, night vision, and even the echo-vision filter. Echo vision makes it possible to see sound waves. Eclipse was proud of his findings. He carefully stowed everything away, except for the backpack, the energy sword, the force sheild and the survival weapon. Eclipse looked out his window and it was snowing. (what? How?) he thought, completely astonished. Eclipse threw the door open, and walked into the frigid cold of outside. He remembered boiling this morning, now its so cold he could easily freeze to death. Eclipse walked inside and took the time to pack everything back into the crate. The final touch was putting the sleeping bag and the portable shelter away. The shelter quickly disappeared into its original packed size. Eclipse stuffed the now folded tent into the crate and stuffed the crates into his cruiser. He was starting to surrender to hypothermia. Eclipse crawled into the airship and sealed himself into the cockpit. He started the cruiser's engines and took off. He was really angry that he couldnt find anything that was kind toward him. Eclipse flew his cruiser around for awhile, looking for anything to land on or in. Eclipse saw something flying in the sky. He accelerated toward the flying mystery. Soon it came into clear view, it was another drone infested supply ship. Eclipse thought that he could have some fun with his new tools on the floating nightmare. Eclipse landed on top of the cargo ship. He went into his crates and took the Category:Blog posts